


A-Z Sexcanons

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Genderbending, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A collection of sexcanons that are based off letters of the Alphabet. Letters and what they stand for are in the first chapter! Feel free to send one in for the girl or genderbended guy-cum-girl of your choice!





	1. Letters And Their Meanings

A - Alone time (how do they get off when they’re all by themselves? do they watch porn, is it all in their imagination, do they jerk off, do they use toys?) 

B - Bondage (do they like it? do they not? do they prefer to be the one being tied or the one doing the tying?) 

C - Crying (is it a turn on? a turn off? do they cry during sex? have they cried during sex? what was the reason?) 

D - Dominance (do they prefer to dominate, or be dominated? do they have experience as a Dom? Do they have a Dom that they trust already? What kind of things do they enjoy as/with their Dominant partner?) 

E - Extra info (any other fetishes? feet? leather? role playing? blood? fantasies that they might want to experience not on this list?)

F - Food play (do they like using food in the bedroom? are there any foods they prefer to use during sex or foreplay? any they’d like to try?)

G - Group sex (would they have a threeway? four? an orgy? do they put on a show for spectators? or do they like to keep it just between them and their partner?) 

H - Humiliation (does degradation and insults get them hot? do they get off on humiliating someone else? what kind of humiliation is good for them?) 

I - Impact play (here’s where talking about things like spanking, paddles, canes, floggers and the like.) 

J - Jelly (what kind of lube are they using? is it flavored? have they tasted it? do they prefer to use something other than real lube during sex?) 

K - Kissing (what parts of their body do they like having kissed? what parts of their partner do they enjoy kissing? do they like leaving marks / having marks left on them?) 

L - Lighting (are the lights on? off? do they have some kind of mood lighting set up?) 

M - Masochism (do they like pain? scratching? biting? being bossed around? spoken down to? choked?) 

N - Not yet (orgasm delay? orgasm denial? do they tell their partner not to touch themselves for a certain amount of time or under certain circumstances? do they delay or deny other things like bathroom usage or food? do they need to beg first? do they like being denied / delayed?) 

O - Outdoor sex (have they ever done it in public? would they? where?)

P - Photography (are cameras allowed in the bedroom? do they send nudes? do they ask for nudes? would they ever record themselves having sex / being caught up in a sexual act?) 

Q - Quiet please (what’s the volume like in the bedroom? are they quiet? do they scream? do they like a loud partner? do they prefer if their partner is more soft spoken?)

R - Routine (do they have a routine when it comes to picking up one night stands? do they have scheduled sex with their partner? are things spontaneous or planned ahead of time?) 

S - Sleepy sex (do they give oral to wake their partner up? do they like receiving oral to wake up? do they like fucking their partner awake? being fucked awake? how about being fucked to sleep at night? do they have lazy morning sex?) 

T - Top or bottom (self explanatory…)

U - Underwear (what kind of underwear do they put on in the morning, if any at all… do they own any sexy underwear or lingerie?)

V - Voyeurism (do they like to watch, or are they more hands on? are they more of an exhibitionist?) 

W - Water (pool sex? bath / shower sex? are they into watersports at all?)

X - X-dressing (do they crossdress as a part of teasing / foreplay? does crossdressing turn them on? turn their partner on? do they prefer to do it or watch their partner crossdress instead? do they use other costumes? cat ears, tails, etc?) 

Y - Yes, Master (what kinds of names are used during sex? do they like being called master / mistress, daddy, etc…? what names do they call their partner?) 

Z - Zones (what are their erogenous zones? what spots on their body should be touched, bitten, kissed, when someone wants to get them in the mood?)


	2. Cinder G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G - Cinder

Cinder isn't really one for Group Sex...at least, for large amounts of people. Threesomes, Foursomes, certainly, and she loves putting on shows, to let people see her get fucked hard...or to outright tease someone into giving her what she wanted (generally Horse!Jaune) by slowly stripping her top and bottoms off, fondling her breasts, pinching her nipples, and fingering her pussy or slapping her ass, bending over and spreading her ass cheeks, showing off her wet pussy and prepared ass available for use, enticing her lover or lovers to fuck her and leave her covered in cum.


	3. Glynda M

Despite her status as head disciplinarian, Glynda loves it when she is the one punished, being spanking, having her tits slapped, her riding crop being used upon her, being slightly choked as she's being fucked, neck and shoulders bitten, her nipples and clit pulled and twisted, and ordered around...but not by just anyone. Whoever gets to do this to Glynda has to prove that they deserve the right to do these things.


	4. Neo U

Due to her outfit, Neo rarely, if ever puts on underwear. If she does, its a very skimpy thong, one where the 'how to wash' tag is the largest piece of fabric, either in pink or brown. She does own lingerie and 'fuck me' panties, custom tailored to match her hair, pink on one half, brown on the other, made of see-through silk, hiding nothing from the lucky lover's gaze.


	5. Ruby (Futa) A

When Futa Ruby is alone, she likes to use dirty pictures on her scroll. Some are of adult stars, some are of girls having wardrobe malfunctions, even others are of girls in the locker rooms that she had sneakily taken. She usually uses her hand to handle her issue, rubbing and stroking her cock, but she also has an anal vibrator that she uses...and barring that, she can use her semblance alone to get off, cumming hard and long, and leading to a massive clean up for the Team Leader.


	6. Velvet/Futa Velvet J

Velvet: Velvet is fond of fruity lubricant for her pussy, with cherry and strawberry being particular favorites, if not to make penetration easier on her, but to have something to lick off the fingers or cock of her lover.

Futa Velvet: Futa Velvet likes and has many different flavors of lubricant for her lovers or self use. Strawberry, Orange, Cherry, Cotton Candy...there's a flavor for every lover she may have, loves drizzling a bit over her lover's pussy and licking it up when giving oral.

Both: In a pinch, when having no access to flavored lubricant, both Velvet's will use scented massage oil, or, if desperate, olive oil to provide lubricant for sex.


	7. Weiss O

Weiss has yet to do it in public, although not for lack of desire. The thought of having sex in places where anyone could stumble upon her gets her hot like nothing else, although she has yet to find anyone who is also willing to take the risk. She has, however, masturbated in public several times. Dreams of having sex in the Beacon Courtyard in broad daylight.


End file.
